A Hetalia Christmas
by Tattooed-Mistakes
Summary: Everyone has to pick a name from the bowl, no swaping! OC's included, real names used,


**Notes:** The Peter in this story is Ireland _not_ Sealand, my OC. He, by the way, has two boyfriends in this story (Alfred and Matthew). And he hates England more than he hated the Potato famine and has a little brother named Connor (N. Ireland). He is gay but is quiet about it in public because it's against his religion. Nicolae (Romania) is my friends OC who is with the hopelessly gay Feliks and ex-boyfriend of Ludwig. Hedviko (Czech Republic) and Victor (Bulgaria) are my two friends OC's and they are dating in real life. I put this in there for them (Two girls not two boys) to have fun with and because I added everybody else.

A bowl was being passed around, filled with everybody in the room's country. Yep, that's it, secret Santa. Arthur reached his hand into the bowl and grimaced at the name written in perfect handwriting. **RUSSIA KOL**. Arthur sighed, just his luck. He glanced over at Ivan and sighed again, putting his head on the desk.

The bowl was handed to Gilbert as he was exclaiming for the 16th time how awesome he was, with his 5 meters. He glared at it before causally drawing a name from the bowl. **Austria**. Fuck. He laughed before crumbling it up and throwing it at the man who had his name on it. "How rude!" Roderick yelled.

Next was Nicolae, who stuck his hand at the bottom of the bowl to grab a slip. He took a deep breath before opening the perfectly folded paper. **Germany**. He blushed, well, at least he would be easy. Feliks sat next to him rambling something about his pony army. Nicolae laughed, shoving the paper in his pocket and passing the bowl to Peter.

Peter frowned when the bowl was placed in front of him. He looked at it before carelessly snatching a name from the top. _Don't be England, don't be England... _He turned it over slowly. **England****.** "Shit!" Nicolae looked down at his paper and smiled.

"Come on it can't be that bad." He said placing a hand on Peters shoulder.

"It's not, I can have fun." Peter said smiling.

"I never thought of myself to be a stereotype gay, because I hate shopping, but here I am, shopping, with another gay guy."

"Lighten up; you're acting like you have a stick up your butt." Nicolae laughed at his own gay joke.

"Omadhaun," Peter said before walking into a shop.

"What shop is this?"

"Don't know. I'm just going to get all my Christmas shopping done today. Alfred wants something... heroish... Matthew wants-"

"Who?" Peter looked at his list.

"Matthew, my _boyfriend_," He said putting quiet emphases on 'boyfriend' to jog the Romanians memory. "Wants... something, God, he never told me!"

"Relax, you know him better than anybody! You can easily pick out a gift right?"

"Yeah, I guess... Are you going to shop for Feliks today?" Peter asked, changing subject.

"Maybe I'll get him a dress," Nicolae said to himself.

"Ha ha! 'He' and 'dress' should not go in the same sentence." Peter laughed as they walked by an isle of winter coats.

"Shut up, you know how... feminine, he is!" Nicolae protested.

"So, exactly how many people walk up to you thinking he's your girlfriend?"

"Uhh... A lot- you know what? Let's get back to shopping..." He said walking down a random isle filled with stuffed animals.

"You're going to get Ludwig a stuffed animal? He doesn't seem like the type of person to cuddle something. Unless it's Feliciano- Ow that hurt!" Peter stopped in mid-sentence as the Romanian hit him in the head. "You're getting married, I don't know why you slapped me, and you aren't allowed to be jealous."

"I know... just, shut up, okay?"

"Okay, hey! Look at this!" Peter said reaching for a red, white and blue eagle on the top shelf. Unable to reach it he looked at Nicolae. "Help?" He asked and smiled. "Shut up Fergus!" He yelled randomly at a leprechaun only the Irishman could see.

"Here," Nicolae said handing him the stuffed toy. "You're going to get Alfred a stuffed animal?"

"And other stuff... But I think he'll like this."

"Okay, hey, what do you plan to get your brother?"

"Extra small condoms and a magnifying glass," Peter said plainly, placing the stuffed animal in his basket.

"I don't get it... Oh! Hahaha!" Nicolae laughed walking away from the isle.

"Hey wait! Look it's a pony~!" Peter teased picking up the pink stuffed pony and making it gallop to Nicolae.

"Put it down; let's get out of here..."

Meanwhile

Hedviko pushed Victor up against the wall slightly, matching up their lips together. Victor opened his mouth in surprise from the sudden kiss. Hedviko took it as an invitation and slid his tongue in quickly. Their tongues wrestled for dominance but the Czech man won. Victor wrapped his arms around Viko's neck and kissed back, enjoying every second of being close to Viko.

When they finally broke, Hedviko slid his hand up Victor's shirt. The Bulgarian gasped as a cold finger ran along his nipple. "Surprise you?" Viko asked grinning.

"More..." Victor whispered, tightening his grip on the back of Hedviko's jacket. Viko's grin widened as he removed his hand from under his lover's shirt and past his belt line, grabbing his partner's already half-hard erection. Victor gasped again and pulled in for another kiss. The Czech man wasted no time in exploring the other's mouth with his tongue, all the while stroking Victor's member.

"Let's move to a room," Hedviko suggested before removing his hand and lifting Victor up bridal style, carrying him into the nearest room.

Matthew Williams had had the great fortune to pull Peter's country from the bowl. He gripped the paper that read: Whiskey bitches! as he walked down the many isles of the alcohol shop. Irish Crème whiskey sounds gross, Irish whiskey, no, he's Ireland, and he has enough of that. Irish Flavored Whiskey, what the hell? Matthew concluded the people who make whiskey probably taste tested more than they should.

"Excuse me; can I help you find something?" A cashier with short black hair and blue eyes asked. She has a smile on her face but her eyes said 'I don't care'.

"Uh, n-no I was looking for something but, i-its not here. Thank you anyway." Matthew said nervously before making big strides towards the door.

"Hey, Nicolae, can I take Feliks drinking?"

"I don't think that's a good idea..."

"You can come too! Please?"

"Okay Peter, only if I go..."

"Perfect!"

"Alfred, why are there boxes in your living room? You aren't moving are you?" Peter asked walking through a crowded living room towards the kitchen.

"No dude, this is Christmas decorations! Wanna help me set up?" the American asked, emerging from the kitchen. Peter shrugged, with all the boxes it looked like it would take days with his help or not. Then again, Peter didn't want Alfred to hurt himself doing something irrational.

"Sure, tell me what to do," He said walking towards the nearest box. Peter didn't see the point in decoration for Christmas, all the flash for one day was too much for him.

"Help me set up my tree, the box next to you has ornaments," Alfred said pointing to the box Peter had walked over to.

Everybody sat down at the table, a present in their laps, hands or just sitting on the table. Unless you counted Gilbert, who's bird was circling his head with a small gift in his beak. Suddenly Ludwig walked into the room and started speaking. He told everybody to just get up and hand the name they pulled present. Peter stood up and trudged over to his older brother. He had already been given his gift so he didn't have to worry about anything.

"Hey, wanker." Peter said, taping Arthur's shoulder to get his attention. His brother looked surprised and amused when he saw who had spoken to him.

"Peter? You pulled my name?" He asked turning away from Ivan who looked crazy and happy at the same time.

"Yes, I did, here," Peter said holding up the small red, glittery bag his present was in. The Englishman sighed and reluctantly took the bag as if it might explode to his touch. "I think it suits you perfectly." Peter said smiling. The English man reached his hand into the small paper bag and grabbed the first thing his fingers touched. He pulled out the small box and read the title. He was expecting something horrible and teasing but Peter crossed a line. "You like? I hope they aren't too big, and there is something else in there for 'ye." Peter said pointing to the festive bag. Arthur sighed and stuck his hand in the bag again, pulling out a magnifying glass.

"Peter, really?" Peter's smile grew before he broke out in laughter, saying some thing's in Irish in-between laughs. Arthur sighed before turning on his heels and walking over to Kiku to see what he got.

I hoped you liked it, Reviews? And I know, I suck at grammer, I'm getting better though, slowly...

Oh, and Omadhaun is irish for fool, Peter uses it alot.


End file.
